


From Eden

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dialogue, Drinking, Drinking and Dancing, Hozier, Hozier music, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: A dance with a devil on a balcony in the muggy night, the smell of coming rain filling the air.That devil.That beautiful boy.Only the stars could outshine them tonight,and god knows they tried.





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you are having a great day and thank you for reading! 
> 
> There is drinking and mentions of in this fic so if it is a sensitive subject or anything for you, please click away. I understand! Take care of yourselves.
> 
> I love writing Snow/Baz... I'm having so much fun with it. 
> 
> Also this is probably hella cheesy. So sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Music belongs to Hozier, I don't own it. But his music is lovely, just used for a songfic.

"Will you dance with me?"

Simon's head shot up at the question, making eye contact with Baz. 

He cracked a smile.

"Okay. Now I know that you're drunk." 

The two of them had been sharing glasses of wine for hours, sitting on the balcony of his flat while talking about everything.

Every kind of future you can imagine.

All of them ending in a happily ever after.

But the question came unexpected. 

Baz looked at him with hazy eyes.

"I can assure you that while I am quite tipsy. I am not drunk in the slightest."

"You've had more than me."

"Actually, I've had less."

"Whatever you say."

Baz sighed and stood up, extending his hand.

"So, will you dance with me? Or do I need to have a written request?" 

Baz's sarcasm did not go unnoticed, it made Simon laugh. 

"Thanks, Baz. Thanks." 

Simon stood and took Baz's hand, allowing him to lead.

Step one.

Step two.

Step three. 

And 

Back.

They were spinning and dancing the most clumsy waltz. 

Step one. 

Step two.

And 

Back.

Step one. 

Step Two.

Step Three. 

And back.

And spin. 

They swayed, giggling softly into each other's necks, to the music that was playing from inside the house.

Hozier.

Some Irish artist that Baz liked and Simon was beginning to like.

His voice echoed like that of the fae folk.

It resonated deep in his chest.

It might have also been the wine.

Baz was singing along softly now, mouth to Simon's ear. 

It made him shiver.

And as the song had said, they may have slithered in from Eden, but as always with love came a cost.

In this instance, a cheap one. 

A dance with a devil on a balcony in the muggy night, the smell of coming rain filling the air.

That devil.

That beautiful boy. 

Only the stars could outshine them tonight,

and god knows they tried. 

/

“Honey you're familiar

Like my mirror years ago

Idealism sits in prison,

Chivalry fell on his sword

Innocence died screaming,

Honey, ask me, I should know

 

I slithered here from Eden

 

Just to hide outside your door.” -From Eden (Hozier)


End file.
